Future Story Ideas
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: As you see, the ideas of future stories I have are placed here instead of on my profile.
1. Intro 1

Hello everyone, Crescent here and by the description you read then yes this is where you should be to see my future ideas. I moved them here as they were cluttering up my profile and, me being OCD about things, I have put them into categories based on what their contents are, any future ideas will be placed here with a title for it, as you see with the title of this chapter and the others. I may also put them into more categories if you wish to have them cut down farther than they are. I hope you enjoy them and hopefully they'll spark ideas of your own. I'm planning on doing commentary in between them, if you wish for that let me know so I can put my thoughts after each story and tell you a little bit about them, I'm not nit-picky so it's up to you readers to tell me if you wish to read my personal thoughts or if you simply just want to know what ideas have popped up inside my unusual brain. I'll have a poll up also to see if you don't want to put a comment/review to see if you want to read my ramblings or not. Anyway, enough with this introduction, though I'm unsure if any of you read this or not, go on to see my ideas of stories and thank you for clicking here and reading this if you did.

~CLM


	2. Anime 1

**Anime 1**

**Underground:** Framed for something they didn't do; Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Yumichika, and Ulquiorra are sent to prision. The prision is underground, highly secured, full of horny inmates and unsupervised most of the day. **(Shirosaki x Ichigo, Yoruichi x Rukia, Byakuya x Renji, Ikkaku x Yumichika, Grimmjow x Ulquiorra)**

**Brother's love: **Karin has always loved her brother Ren in a romantic manner, but feared his rejection more than anything so she hid her love for him. When she becomes Kenta's girllfriend, she notices a change in Ren, but is it because Kenta is human? Or is it for something else?** (Ren x Karin)**

**Dead club:** Ichigo and friends are tired of living. Wanting to be spirits of the world, they create the "Dead Club" and start plotting their deaths and how they were gonna wait for everyone to join them.** (Nnoitora x Ichigo, Grimmjow x Ulquiorra, Renji x Byakuya, Rangiku x Rukia, Starrk x Hanatarou, Sosuke x Gin)**

**Stigmata:** Ichigo has lost faith in God when his mother died. Several years later he gets a rosary that is from his dead mother's dying brother, one he doesn't even remember, claiming that it was his mother's and knew that she would have wanted him to have it. After accepting the rosary, Ichigo starts having incidents that could only be claimed as a stigmata. **(Ulquiorra x Ichigo, Nnoitora x Neliel, Grimmjow x Orihime, Renji x Rukia)**

**The Black Parade:** Ichigo listened to the words of his father when he was a young boy. Years later his father disappeared without a trace. So with his sisters he leaves his home in the blistful town of Karakura to follow a dream that his father bestowed upon him as a boy, one that lives in the parade of darkness.** (Urahara x Ichigo)**

**Natural Life:** Naruto dies so Kyuubi could kill Madara, but Shinigami-sama isn't ready for him. Naruto is given the chance to relive his life, as well as bring one person with him, and change the corse of his history and demise.** (Kakashi x Naruto)**

**Parental love:** Thanks to Nagato's jitsu, Minato and Kushina have been reborn to the age of when they died. Naruto's in for a surprise when he comes back with Sasuke in tow after the fall of Orochimaru and he sees his parents for the first time alive since he was born.** (Itachi x Naruto)**

**Creeping along the darkness: **Ichigo knows he's gone too far when he saw him. He knew he should have run when he had the chance, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. **(Sosuke x Ichigo)**

**It'll not happen:** Ichigo had seen the deaths of the Espada before Orihime was taken. He saw Gin's death as well as Aizen's downfall and inprisonment before the war even began. With this knowledge he has, can Ichigo prevent the unnecessary deaths of his so called "Enemies"? **(Ichigo x ?)**

**Third Time Blind:** Ichigo has had many fall outs with lovers, but he doesn't see that the all outs are caused by an outside source that has its' eye on the berry. **(Ichigo x Sosuke)**

**The hidden truth:** It's common fact that when you die, you go to the Rekongai or Hueco Mundo, but what is not known is that when your sould dies, it returns to the human world with your memories.** (Ichigo x Many)**

**Road less traveled:** Naruto is beaten and broken after Sasuke tries to kill Sakura; not in body, but in his soul. Sensing his container's breaking point arriving, Kyuubi uses his chakra to help his container and kit from when the main torment began. **(Naruto x Shikamaru)**

**GrimmIchiUlqui: **_Sequel to Kitty Kitty Kitty._ A year after the kittens are born, things start happening. Ichigo starts disappearing for hours on end, the kittens keep hiding in closets and Masaki has been leaving to the Human Relam for some reason, but mainly Grimmjow and Ulquiorra try to figure out why Ichigo is reclucent to tell them what is going on. **(Gimmjow x Ichigo x Ulquiorra)**

**Enternal Mangekyo:** Madara does not disappear into his Sharingan alone, but takes Naruto with him to his inner universe and leaves him there while he takes care of everyone else in the Elemental Nations, forcing Naruto out of the fight and war. **(Madara x Naruto)**

**Bloody Kisses:** Naruto is placed under Iruka's care before he graduates and gains the knowledge of Kyuubi as well as knowing that there is a few people in the world who can love him despite being a container. With a determined goal set in place, Naruto sets out to gather those people who see him as a person instead of a monster. **(Shikamaru x Naruto, Itachi x Iruka x Kakashi, Sasuke x Haku x Zabuza)**


	3. Crossover 1

**Crossovers 1**

**Black Zodiac**: _HP and 13Ghost Crossover_ Harry and co get sent to America where Harry's Uncle on his father's side has died, leaving a home in his name. They find out that something lurks in the place and may not survive with the dead speaking with them. Will they make it out or will they join the members of the Black Zodiac in the afterlife? **(Pairings undecided)**

**Tumble into middle earth:** Harry, Draco, Hermione, Severus and Luna follow one another through the veil three years after Voldemort's down fall. They end up in a world they never expected to be on the other side. **(Aragon x Harry, Legolas x Luna, Draco x Hermione, Sirius x Severus)**

**The vampire with the sweetest blood:** Harry learns that his father was a full-blood vampire and Lily wasn't his mother, but his godmother! Now he's on a journey to Japan and Cross Academy to find out who his mother is.** (Kaname x Harry/Harri)**

**Love among this pain:** _Harry Potter x Mythology crossover_ Living in the Dursely house has always done bad things to Harry's health and mental state. Only the help of a friend that only he can see cn help Harry remain in a good condition. **(Loki x Harry)**

**Ren's little mate:** Harry moves to Japan near the Maaka household with his dogfather, his were-father and his snarky ex-potions professor when Voldemort is destoryed. Once there he gets an admierer from said household next door.** (Ren x Harry)**

**Harry Potter: Probie NCIS Agent:** Harry lives with his wayward adoptive aunt Ziva David after an incident in London that makes him go into witness protection. Now he has to finish school on his own, hide from DE's, help Ziva at NCIS and keep his secret from the other agents. **(Gibbs x Harry, Ziva x Tony)**

**The new Booth in town:** Harry is adopted by Seely when his relatives get killed in an accident where Booth is on call. Now Druid Booth is hiding from the war in Britain while getting a taste of work at the Jeffersonian and forced to watching Parker and trying to be a "normal" teenager. **(Sweets x Harry)**

**The Child of the elves:** Lily and Severus take Harry to Middle Earth after the attack at Godric's Hollow were soon taken in by the elves after their arrival. After centeries of having Harry growing into a proud Elf-Human, he is choosen to go on the journey to destroy the ring of power. **(Legolas x Harry)**

**Beyond my sight: **A change of Fate's decisions made Harry blind at birth, but he had the power to see differently and get around with a Seeing-eye dog. As the war lead to Nevile being the BWL and Harry in the care of Sirius, the Animagi chose taken Harry across the pond to a place that will help him with his new powers. **(Logan x Harry)**

**From Skeletal to Flesh:** AU Jack tries one of Dr. Finklestein's potions and ended up becoming human! Soon after he's banished from Halloween Town until he dies from natural causes. Now as he travel's the surface, he finds his way to Victor's home town just as Victor runs from the ruined wedding rehearsal.** (Alive!Jack Skellington x Victor Van Dort)**

**Sacrifice: Robin Hood:** _Prince of Thieves x Joan of Arc crossover_. AU The Sharif didn't die when Robin stabbed him and Robin didn't marry Maid Marian. Instead, the Sharif released Mary in place of Robin then fled the country with him and Mortiana. Now they are hiding in France with the help of Jeanne d'Arc while the thieves of Sherwood, King Richard and his men are after them.** (George x Robin H.)**

**A different Halliwell**: _Charmed x Harry Potter Crossover _AU Prue lives and it is Piper who dies in her place, but her spirit get's reborn as Harry Potter instead of going to the Heavens. Now as Harry, Piper get's flashbacks of her previous life and decides to go to San Francisco to find out what these flashbacks mean and why she seems to remember Leo. **(Piper-Harry x Leo)**

**Sparkling call:** _Harry Potter x Transformer Crossover_ Lonliness can make your call louder then anyother in the universe, it just takes a while for someone to listen. **( x ?, Megatron x Starscream, Optimus x Bumble Bee)**

**Wizard in France:** _Harry Potter x Hunchback of Notre Dame crossover _Fleur finds Harry alone after the Tri-Wizard and in pain. With a twitch of her inner veela claiming Harry as her charge, Fleur takes Harry away from Britian and Modern France to heal the lonely savior. **(Phoebus x Harry x Esmerelda)**


	4. Genderbend and Crossdressing 1

**Genderbend and Crossdressing 1**

**Breaking the line of genders:** Harry is tired of everyone wanting to have him save the world, so he devises a plan. He becomes a girl, in a way, and becomes Halie. He disappears into the dark side durring his fouth year, thanks to someone who will keep his secret to the grave. Cross-dressing!Dark!Harry **(Barty Jr. x Harry/Halie, Severus x Narcissa x Lucius, Tom x Bellatrix x Roldophus)**

**Other side:** Mayuri has gone too far this time in his experimenting and now Ichigo is paying the price for it. **(Ulquiorra x [fem] Ichigo)**

**Que Sera Sera:** "What will be, will be" as they say. Though it is not always going to turn out the same if an important factor changes.** ([Fem] Harry/Hailey x Lucius)**

**Run through the air:** Harry is on the run from the things that make him the BWL and tries to find himself just as the war care to a head and his friends are looking for the "Harry Potter" they know and care for. **(Antonin Dolohov x Harry)**

**Fa Ping:** Ping is real and Mulan's twin. When the order for soldiers comes, Ping jumps at the chance to prove that he is not a waste to his family. **(Shane x Ping)**

**Thumbline:** Instead of Thumbalina, it's Thumabline, the beauty among the male gender and it is he that catches Cornilius' eye. **(Cornilius x Thumbaline)**

**Ichigo-The female Shinigami:** Ichigo Kurosaki died when Ulquiorra killed him in Hueco Mundo, but he was reborn into the Seireitei just days after, only he isn't a he anymore and Ichigo is an eye catcher.** ([Fem]Ichigo x Many)**

**Maid for you:** Ichigo needed a new job and he needed it bad. In steps in his best friend Rukia with a job of a lifetime; wonderful pay, good bosses, a place to stay...only problem is that its a woman's job! **(Ichigo x Many)**

**Time has changed me: **Ichigo has a secret that no one outside the Kurosaki family and Tatsuki knows about. Now as Rukia's execution date has started, Ichigo may have to reveal this secret. **(Ichigo x Many)**

**What dreams will never be:** AU Upon a ship is a pair twins, Cesario and Sebastian. Their lives revolve around each other until a faithful night that makes their ship crash and make them end up separated by the sea. Male-Viola **(Orsino x Cesario) (Antonio x Sebastian x Olivia)**

**Twelve Nights:** For twelve nights, Cesario had to hang on for deal life in the raging sea. His home lost, brother dead by assassination and no hope for anything to come true. But on the twelfth night, Cesario is rescued and indebted to the woman who saved him. Male-Viola, Dead Sebastian **(Orsino x Cesario)**


	5. Harry Potter 1

**Harry Potter 1**

**The Book:** Harry finds the diary, instead of Ginny, in his second year. Pouring his thoughts and past into the diary, Harry feels loved after he descovers Tom in the diary. Wanting to meet him in real life, Harry agrees to give the diary to Ginny. Will Tom and Harry get together or will Dumbledore find out about their plan and destroy Tom before locking Harry away for life? Dark!Cunning!Gryffindore!Harry, Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore **(Tom x Harry - might become Voldemort x Harry)**

**Straight Jacket:** Harry comes home to the Dursely's one summer, only to find them gone and a strange man waiting for him when he arrives, what will happen when Harry discovers that he's being taken to a strange place in the Muggle world away from civilization and when is he going to be free? **(Pairing undcided)**

**The founder's little raven:** Dumbledore left one request for Harry's future before he dies. Severus and Minerva fulfill the request before the darkness takes over the Wizarding World. **(Salazar x Harry)**

**Falling into the darkest part of his heart:** Harry has had enough of the Dursely family. After seven years of living with them, Harry makes a decision and decides that he wants to be free, even if that means that he must be on the very side that's tried to kill him since his birth**. (Harry x Harem)**

**Hellbound: **Harry disappears after the battle in the Astronomy tower with the Death Eaters thanks to Severus and Bellatrix. Now he's the prisoner of Voldemort and is being a pet to the inner circle. **(Harry x Many)**

**Forest that is forbidden:** Ron is Harry's best mate, also his most random one. Thanks to Ron, Harry became the first sucessful human transfiguration in two centuries that has the tested be half of one creature and half human. What was Ron's motive to even try this? Easy. To see his best mate be happy and free from the world's expectations. (Firenze x Harry)

**The Lion sleeps tonight:** Harry finally as been able to sleep without a nightmare. Who causes this? Why does only Luna and Draco know the answers? **(Voldemort x Harry)**

**Journal Entry:** A journal is book that someone can pour their emotions, thoughts, dreams and fears into. Harry has one of these said journals and has had it as long as he can remember. Now thanks to a interation with the blonde ferret, Harry's journal is in the Snake Pit. **(Lucius x Harry x Severus)**


	6. Movies 1

**Movies 1**

**Mr. Todd I'll enslave you:** Sweeny has pushed his luck too far this time. Judge Turpin starts to put the clues together about who he really is and decideds to take Sweeny away from the streets, not to protect himself or the other people, but to protect Sweeny himself from the insanity he brings to his mind after each kill. **(Turpin x Sweeny)**

**Tentative touches:** Rhett left Scarlet and is on his way to Charleston, but gets deterred by a distressed Ashley Wilks, who has nothing left to go on for. Rhett does the one thing that he knows how to do. Leave and take Ashley with him. **(Rhett x Ashley)**

**The new one: **AU-Simba is a teacher at Pride Rock High and is on the top of everyone's list. Kovu is a senior transfer rebel from the Outland Academy. When Kovu sees Simba, he lets his inner lion roar and lay a claim on the innocent teacher. **(Kovu x Simba)**

**Taboo:** He knew it was wrong, he knew it so well. He should have stopped, but the call was just to tempting. **(Robin H. x William S.)**

**Taken:** Will was taken by a hunter to a heaing Sherif of Nottingham. Why does the Sherif want him and where is Robin when he needs him? **(George x Will x Robin)**

**Humanation: **There is a time where a Fairy can turn into a human to find their mate. It just so happens to be a certain red-headed fairy's turn. **(Pip x Zac)**


	7. Tv shows, Plays and Games 1

**Tv shows, Plays and Games 1**

**Eyes cast down:** Danny has lost everything from his family to his school friends. All he has left is his godfather and sister, not to meantion the ghosts that still are after him for being a halfa. The craziness and loss of the people he cared for, Danny starts spiralling downward and will continue to, unless someone gives him stabilaty.** (Vlad x Danny)**

**Peering into the darkness:** James finished his journey in silent hill and is ready to return home with Laura, but it seems that the darkness still has some plans for our blond hero. **(PH x James)**

**Written between the lines:** Ghostwriter has trapped Danny in one of his stories again along with himself and Technus. They have to play the story to the end, but there's a twist…It's a romance**. (Technus x Danny x GW)**

**Sling the wings:** McGee is at the hospital for a standard checkup and while he is there the team gets called out, but what the team does not know is that the call was to get them away from McGee **(Gibbs x McGee)**

**Library secrets:** Danny is failing his classes and has given up the Hero fighting to get his grades up, but he is unable to do it on his own. So with the help of his "oh so caring godfather" the young Halfa gets someone to help him just as he has a threat of not graduating. **(GW x Danny)**

**Forgetting: **Timmy Turner is a high schooler now and is starting to loose his memories about his Fairy Godparents, but it seems he hasn't forgotten about one person that is in the Fairy Verse**. (Anti-Cosmo x Timmy)**

**Eddward's hat:** Double-D is caught after school one day by a group of foreign exchange students that attack him and take his hat! Now he must get ahold of Eddy to get his hat while hiding out at the school and while Kevin is prowling around after football practice. **(Kevin x DD)**

**Not 'In a minute':** Tony has gotten on Tim's last nerve after a rather stressful case and Tim is given maditory leave to go with Gibbs to an institution to work on a side case while giving Tim the time to cool down. **(Gibbs x McGee)**

**Chancellor's duty:** When Henry and Thomas have their talk about Henry's church and Thomas' view. Instead of becoming mad and killing Thomas, Henry uses another tactic to pursuade Thomas to his side. **(Henry VIII x Thomas)**

**Uncertainty: **Henry is unsure what to do with Walter and he continues to learn more about him and his connection to Silent Hill. [Part 1 in the 11x21 series]** (HenryxWalter)**


End file.
